We plan to develop an instrument, a questionnaire, to measure the attitudes, expectations, and perceptions of both physicians and patients regarding the availability access, quality and satisfactions of the patient-physician relationship. The questionnaire data is to be used to supplement objective medical data derived from the Ambulatory Medical records of patients in the present Ambulatory Care Study.